


Scientifically Falling For You

by moriartea_brew



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night Vale, cecilos - Freeform, cecilxcarlos, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartea_brew/pseuds/moriartea_brew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes an attempt to tell Cecil he loves him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientifically Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really new the world of fic writing! So please bare with me. I really enjoyed writing this but I understand it's not fantastic. However, I do hope you enjoy it and any tips or advice for writing this ship/writing in general would be very appreciated!

The colorful lights chased each other endlessly above the Arby’s sign while Carlos sat on the hood of his parked car. It was this exact spot almost 6 months ago that he had met up with Cecil after his near death experience. Cecil had lay his head on Carlos’s shoulder, their hands almost touching while they comforted each other after the day’s events. Now he was here again, his car radio turned up to listen to Cecil finish up the evening radio show and meet him. 

Carlos had a feeling that Cecil most likely had already figured out why he wanted to meet him in this spot. They had been seeing each other exclusively for 6 months now, and he knew there was no more running from it. Carlos knew how he felt about Cecil, and although the thought was absolutely terrifying, he wanted Cecil to know as well. 

The headlights of Cecil’s car started to shine in the distance, and instantly Carlos was overwhelmed with complete and utter panic. He’d had everything planned out - hell, he’d practiced what he was going to say in the mirror at least 6 times. It’s not like this was the first time he’d ever said it to anyone, but this was the first time it had ever felt like such a huge step in his life. The first time he’d said it and truly meant it.

Cecil’s car is parked now, and he gets out of car and strides over to where Carlos is perched. He comfortably slides into place next Carlos and gives him a familiar peck on the lips. 

Normally they would exchange greetings and “how are you”s and tell each other about their day, but both of them knew that here and now was not the place for small talk. Cecil leaned his head on Carlos’s shoulder, just like Carlos knew (and hoped) he would. “So… why meet here?” Cecil chimes, after a few moments of comfortable silence. “I mean, its our favorite spot in Night Vale, of course. But I figure you have something to say…” he smiled innocently at Carlos and laced their fingers together. 

Carlos smiled back, and then gulped. “I, uh, yeah. I do have something to say.” Oh god, this is going to be just like when Cecil said “neat!” when I was talking about science he thought to himself, although he had thought that was just about the cutest thing Cecil could have done in that situation. 

But this was very, very different.

Cecil shifted next to him so that they could see eye to eye. Or, well, that expression didn't really work in their case. It was more like eye to eyes. “You have my attention!” he beamed. “I do hope it’s interesting. You know how the Sheriff’s Secret Police get. Wouldn't want them to fall asleep on the job while they listen to our conversation.” 

Carlos ignored Cecil’s blatant nonchalance of the strange statement, and mumbled “well I, I just.. I've been thinking, you know.” 

"I do know. That’s what scientists do, they think." Cecil quoted slyly, referring to their first date. Somehow, Cecil poking fun at him made Carlos more at ease. He knew he needed to get it out, there was no point in being his usual shy self. This was Cecil, and he had to remind himself that Cecil wanted to hear him say it. 

Carlos noticed he’d been holding his breath. He let out a deep sigh, and turned to Cecil. “Well okay, I've been thinking specifically about us, and how happy you make me…” he trailed off. His mind went blank. Every different scenario he had practiced was wiped clean. 

"Uh, Cecil, i really care a- a lot about you."

"Mmhmmmmm…"

"And I just, i wanted to tell you… oh god, i just wanted you to know-"

As if Cecil could sense how much trouble Carlos was having with this, he threw his arms around Carlos with a surprising amount of force, knocking both men off the hood of the car onto the dusty ground. 

"Cecil! What the hell!"

"Carlos, I love you!" Cecil shouted, so loud that Carlos was sure that more than just the Secret Police had heard him. "Sweet, perfect Carlos. I've always loved you! But you knew that." Cecil exclaimed, kissing Carlos on the forehead and then twining his hands into his long, black hair.

Carlos felt all his panic wash away, and immediately gave Cecil the biggest smile he’d ever given anyone. “I love you too, Cecil. I’m so glad I met you.” 

They spent the rest of the night like that, not even bothering to get back up off the ground. Together they watched the lights above the Arby’s sign, the completely inexplicable and scientifically impossible lights, as they continued their endless game of chase. Maybe nothing in Night Vale had made sense, but if anything did, it was Cecil.


End file.
